lucernefandomcom-20200216-history
Jozefina Tarnowski
Jozefina Tarnowski is the daughter of Jakub, and Sylwia Tarnowski making her a member of House Tarnowski. Jozefina Tarnowski has three siblings in the form Adam, Bozimir, and Wioleta Tarnowski of which the second eldest child in the form of Adam lies as the heir of House Tarnowski but has risen very high within the Kingdom of Poland through his friendship with the King of Poland in the form of Jakob Teague, while Bozimir lives within the Tarnowski seat of Krakow where he squires under his uncle for his eventual role as a major player in House Tarnowski, while finally Wioleta is a young child currently but is betrothed into the State of Kadowice. Dawid Teague would be married to Jozefina Tarnowski of whom as Dawid became disenfranchised with god due to their trouble in having a child she moved closer to god eventually becoming a nun in everything but name. Jozefina would at the age of fourteen be sent to Warsaw where she became a lady in waiting for Zaklina Teague as a part of her betrothal to Dawid Teague and during this time the religious Jozefina would keep herself quite distant from her future husband but as their escorted time together increased she would show him many things about Christianity bringing the relatively non religious Dawid Teague to become rather religious. As their infertility became a permanent problem following the diagnosis of a doctor the marriage of Jozefina and Dawid would emotionally end with Jozefina turning completely to god, and seeing his former beloved wife turn to god it would be Dawid Teague who would come to blame god for the infertility of Jozefina and through this blame he begin to turn completely away from the belief in god, and his title of bishop was only in name, as he shared no love or devotion for the Church of Poland. As Jozefa Teague grew up it would be Jozefina Tarnowski that would begin to engage heavily with her as despite being the bastard child of her husband and proof of his infidelity her religious beliefs led to her having no problem with this situation and thus she begin to take on the motherly role for Jozefa as Danuta showed little interest in things outside of the political games of Warsaw. History Early History Betrothal Jozefina would at the age of fourteen be sent to Warsaw where she became a lady in waiting for Zaklina Teague as a part of her betrothal to Dawid Teague and during this time the religious Jozefina would keep herself quite distant from her future husband but as their escorted time together increased she would show him many things about Christianity bringing the relatively non religious Dawid Teague to become rather religious. Losing and Finding God As their infertility became a permanent problem following the diagnosis of a doctor the marriage of Jozefina and Dawid would emotionally end with Jozefina turning completely to god, and seeing his former beloved wife turn to god it would be Dawid Teague who would come to blame god for the infertility of Jozefina and through this blame he begin to turn completely away from the belief in god, and his title of bishop was only in name, as he shared no love or devotion for the Church of Poland. Coruption of Dawid Teague Danuta Krolik would come to Warsaw alongside her husband Radomir Krolik of whom was coming to meet with the king in regards to recent attacks on his lands by ratmen and arriving in the capital Danuta would be left to her devices as Radomir had grown tired of her anti-religious commentary leading to him to ignore her, and left alone she found herself into the company of Dawid Teague the brother of the king of whom was a Bishop of the Church of Poland but was as anti-religious as Danuta. New Mother As Jozefa Teague grew up it would be Jozefina Tarnowski that would begin to engage heavily with her as despite being the bastard child of her husband and proof of his infidelity her religious beliefs led to her having no problem with this situation and thus she begin to take on the motherly role for Jozefa as Danuta showed little interest in things outside of the political games of Warsaw. Family Members House Tarnowski.png|Sylwia Tarnowski - Mother|link=Sylwia Tarnowski House Tarnowski.png|Jakub Tarnowski - Father|link=Jakub Tarnowski Relationships Category:House Tarnowski Category:People Category:People of Poland Category:Human Category:House Teague